dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 14 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 14 is titled "An SOS from the Future". Summary In the future, Trunks was running through a destroyed Western Capital when he is attacked and flew into a building. A ki barrage was headed towards Trunks so Trunks managed to get away and he hid around a corner. He then fired a ki blast through the building and it caused a leak which caused a massive explosion. Trunks managed to get away and he stated that he needed to travel farther. In a building, Trunks knocked on a door and Mai answered it. In the room, Mai retrieved a beverage for Trunks. She then asked what happened to Bulma and he revealed that Bulma was killed when she was cleaning the solar panels. When he stated this, Mai the comforted him. After a while, she shared what she found and it was meat and gave it to Trunks. As he ate the meat, he stated that his mother was able to gather enough fuel for the Time Machine but was only enough for a one-way trip. He then gave Mai the rest of the meat and so she ate it. Trunks then explained that he and Mai were going on a trip to 17 years in the past where his father and allies were alive. In the present, Jaco explained to Bulma that a parallel world is created when time is manipulated by a time machine. Vegeta and Goku are sparring while Beerus and Whis were eating and Trunks, along with Pilaf Gang, were having a school session with their teacher. Bulma asked Jaco more about the parallel worlds so Jaco explained that manipulating time creates new worlds so that is why time travel is a serious crime. He also said that he heard from her sister, Tights, who was present, and she told him that she was doing questionable experiments. Bulma then said that the time travel was happening in the distant future because at the moment, she had no inclination to do any of it if they were at peace but her current experiments were on beauty. Jaco questioned Bulma for knowing about the future but Bulma said that he did not do anything when Hit was using his Time-Skip ability but Jaco said that he did not alter the past and this made Bulma angry. Tights asked Bulma and Jaco about their conversation of changing the past but Jaco was unable to explain it. A moment later, Trunks's teacher began her lesson on parallel worlds. She used Trunks as an example, "Boy A" and she explained that Boy A wanted to give his mother in the past daifuku. She continued saying that Boy A traveled to the past with a time machine and gave his mother daifuku but she choked on it and died. This caused a problem to have a world without Boy A because of his mother dying. The teacher then realized that the lesson of parallel worlds is from a curriculum from Wise University and the lesson was on arithmetic. Bulma then asked Whis if the Do-over ability he used after Freeza destroyed the Earth created another timeline but Whis explained that it was revisiting the past rather than traveling back into the past and that is why the ability is limited to three minutes. He continued saying that using it once offsets the time-axis so it he would not be able to use it for a while. Beerus then asked Bulma why she was stressing over the matter because he stated that humans have no ability to time travel. Back in the future, Mai asked what was special about 17 years ago so he explained that the time machine was set to 17 years ago but if he changed it, he would not have gone to the same world and he said that it is a world where the Androids are defeated and his father along with the others were alive. Mai said that Trunks was able to defeat the Androids in their time and had peace until someone else appeared. Trunks said that he was able to find his location when he should not have, meaning he was able to locate his ki, a special ability exclusive to the Earth warriors. Mai was scared that their enemy was searching for their ki, but Trunks then gave her a shotgun and said they had to hurry. In the present, when the ramen arrived, Whis told Vegeta and Goku to end their match so they could eat. Whis stated that when Goku and Vegeta were fighting Hit, their showed complete control over their ki. Goku then asked that he did not sense powerful ki from the All King and wondered why Beerus was scared. Whis explained that the All King has the highest authority and that he has the ability to destroy everything in an instant, including evil-doers, planets, galaxies, and universes, shocking Goku and Vegeta. He even stated that there were once 18 universes but he got agitated and so he destroyed six of them. Vegeta realized that Goku could have turned the situation with the All King into a fiasco. Jaco was heading home when Bulma asked Jaco if he changed spaceships but Jaco said that the Galactic King gave it to him for not telling that he attended the tournament but Bulma thought it also had something to do with Hit. Tights was mad at Jaco because she questioned for her gift but Jaco laughed it off. In the future, Trunks and Mai were underground when they find an entry way out in front of Capsule Corporation. The entrance door for Capsule Corp. was jammed shut so Trunks blasted the door open. Mai was concerned because their enemy could have noticed them. Suddenly, their enemy appeared so Trunks fired a ki blast at him and Trunks and Mai quickly ran inside but their enemy could sense them and appeared in front of them once more. He then fired several ki blasts at Trunks and Mai. Trunks then retrieved his sword and charged at his enemy but was quickly defeated. Mai then fired her shotgun at their enemy. Trunks wondered what was Mai doing but Mai wanted to be the distraction for Trunks to flee but their enemy then fired a ki blast at Mai. Trunks then went to go check-up on Mai but she was unconscious. As the enemy walked toward Trunks, he stand in anger. The enemy then threatened Trunks's life, having the same fate as Mai. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:Future Trunks Arc Chapters